Colors of the Wind
by In the sea of night
Summary: lºxºl "Quantas cores tem o vento?" "Olha, eu tenho quase certeza de que o vento não tem cor." "Há tanta coisa que você não sabe..." lºxºl - Yaoi -, Uchihacest, Shisui x Itachi, LEMON. Fic betada por Saiyuuri.


Advertências:

_Essa fic é Uchihacest [Incesto, Shisui x Itachi]_

_Essa fic é curta (ou não)_

_Essa fic tem LEMON_

_Essa fic foi betada pela Danie-chan (Saiyuuri)_

_Essa fic surgiu de uma noite num cinema_

_Portanto, LEIA, e se não gostar, COMENTE MESMO ASSIM, caso não queira passar a eternidade queimando nas chamas do MOE! YAY! (O que, parando para pensar, não é uma má ideia)._

_**C**__olors of the Wind_

_Você pode pintar com todas as cores do vento?_

_Você pensa as únicas pessoas que são gente  
São as pessoas que olham e pensam como você  
Mas se você andar ao lado de um estranho  
Você aprenderá coisas que você nunca soube  
que nunca soube._

-

Pocahontas, "Colors of the Wind" (Tradução)

- Posso? - perguntei. Não conseguia enxergar qual o motivo de ele não querer tirar os óculos escuros. Expor os olhos à claridade o fazia sentir dor? Senti nojo de mim mesmo quando notei a curiosidade inflamar em meu peito, apesar de naturalmente, como aconteceria a qualquer outro. Mas por que era diferente quando se tratava dele? Segurou meus pulsos.

- Nnh... Não... – ele resistiu, mas me empurrou com a força de uma pluma.

Lentamente, fui erguendo as hastes engatadas em sua orelha, fazendo-o apertar o agarre em meus pulsos, mas sem qualquer outro sinal de defesa. Seus lábios apenas torceram para o lado.

Muito devagar, fui retirando bem vagarosamente, tentando captar qualquer sinal de discordância, mas ele virara uma estátua rígida. Considerei aquilo um sinal de resignação.

Eu estava certo – o rosto de Itachi era meio andrógino, mas não de um jeito que faria você ficar em dúvida quanto ao gênero. Ele apenas tinha cílios longos e os lábios cheios demais. Mas tudo se encaixava perfeitamente em seu rosto, que _poderia _ser bonito, se não estivesse desfigurado em uma careta onde os olhos estavam fechados com força.

Aproximei-me de seu rosto, minha respiração fazendo algumas mechas caídas por cima de suas pálpebras balançarem suavemente. Ao saber que eu estava tão perto de seu rosto, Itachi abriu a boca por puro instinto, sugando certa quantidade de ar, mas que não parecia ser o suficiente para os seus pulmões.

Suas mãos caíram e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado – tontura? Tentei ampará-la com a palma de minha mão quando ele abriu os olhos, e eu pude finalmente entender o motivo de ele não querer revelá-los.

Suas íris tinham uma pigmentação azulada muito opaca, mas de aspecto leitoso com manchas borradas em toda a parte que faziam-lhe parecer pedaços de algodão molhado aderidos a alguma superfície plana. As pupilas tinham o tom fraco de um cinza sujo, cegas, úmidas quando seus olhos começaram a marejar.

- Você está triste? – perguntei quietamente.

- Não – ele replicou, esfregando as lágrimas com o pulso, porém eu sabia que ele não estava negando a pergunta – Eu pensei que já tinha superado isso, que já tinha me conformado de que eu jamais voltaria a enxergar de novo... Mas eu nunca, nunca desejei _tanto_ poder ver algo como eu desejo poder ver seu rosto, Shisui.

Ele novamente fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes pela boca, seus braços largados em cima do colo. Eu encostei minha testa na dele, procurando alguma forma de confortá-lo, e o efeito pareceu ser produtivo. A pequena ruga entre suas sobrancelhas relaxou e desapareceu, mas eu não esperava aquela mesma expressão de curiosidade que vi quando o avistei deitado na grama do quintal, só que mais intensa por seu olhar estar descoberto sem aquele óculos horrível – horrível porque agora eu via o que ele escondia.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, ele elevou a mão direita duvidosamente, como se fosse uma pergunta, ao jeito dele. Eu sorri e gentilmente, guiei-a até a minha bochecha, onde ela ficou pousada durante um par de segundos. Em seguida, com a ponta dos dedos, Itachi foi deslizando-os pelos contornos de meu rosto, mapeando-o. Seus movimentos eram sutis, fluindo como mel por onde passava, acho que mais por impregnar o toque do que a sensação que ele provocava ao passar.

Ele foi descendo pelo meio das minhas sobrancelhas, passando pela ponte do meu nariz e a ponta deste, até se deter nos lábios. Um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se em suas feições.

- Acho que posso ter uma ideia com isso – ele agradeceu, o seu dedo indicador massageando o meu queixo.

- Me diz uma coisa... – eu pedi pausadamente, pegando sua mão e friccionando meus dedos contra os dele. Itachi aguardou, educadamente interessado. Eu me aproximei mais de seu rosto.

- Qual é o seu histórico de namoro?

Ele certamente não estava esperando aquela pergunta. Seus olhos abriram de golpe, a íris cinza cravada em um ponto onde ele provavelmente conjecturou onde estariam os meus olhos. Ele nem sabia o quão certo ele estava, e aquela era uma reação bastante aceitável para um adolescente que nunca beijara antes.

- Acho que posso ter uma ideia com isso – eu ecoei suas palavras antes de prensar meus lábios nos dele.

_O quão alto  
O sicômoro crescerá? _

_-_

_Festas de boas vindas ao vizinho sempre foi um saco, Shisui sabia daquilo. A única coisa que parecia ter valido a pena ao vir ali era que o jantar seria churrasco._

_Ele pensava que fosse apenas aquilo, até aquela família chegar.  
_

A compleição de Itachi pareceu passar de sólida para gelatina. Eu capturei seu corpo mole antes que ele resvalasse de meus braços – obviamente deveria ser uma situação mais sensível para ele, que não podia ver.

Saber que ele estava na mesma condição de um garotinho facilmente violável, apenas me fazia querer arrancar mais rápido as roupas delgadas que estavam quase justas em seu corpo – aquela era a _minha _tarefa.

Ele ajudou a me despir, agachando meus jeans com os pés já enrolados em minha cintura.

_Se você derrubá-lo,  
Então você nunca virá a saber._

_-_

_Shisui era como qualquer garoto de sua idade em relação a encontros sociais e adicionar mais pessoas desinteressantes à sua listinha de conhecidos. Ele poderia ter simplesmente acenado em direção à eles, um gesto de cumprimento sempre eficaz e bastante seguro, exceto pelo fato de que aquele não era o tipo de família que costumava ser tachada como "dentro dos padrões"._

_A mulher tinha cabelos uniformes e negros como o céu pontilhado das estrelas refletidas em cada fio reluzente, fazendo-a parecer uma ninfa, uma fada mística que gostava de se banhar às margens de um rio. Seu sorriso era contido, afável. Ela olhava para cada pessoa com um olhar maternal, daqueles que te reconfortam, e te dão a sensação de poder tudo, desde que levassem consigo aquele sorriso em mente._

_E o oposto exato daquela mulher que se assemelhava assustadoramente à mãe de Shisui, pensou o garoto, estava postado ao seu lado direito, o queixo contraído e a mandíbula trincada, fazendo seu lábio inferior sobressair-se em um beicinho de superioridade. Ele parecia ameaçar cada pessoa em que seus olhos passavam, quando o dono da festa veio cumprimentá-lo._

_- Senhor Fugaku, e a sua esposa, senhorita Mikoto! Espero que não tenham cancelado nenhum compromisso para poderem comparecer à essa festança, não? – ele riu, jubiloso._

_- Bem, certamente __**senhorita**__ é um pouco lisonjeiro demais – Mikoto corara levemente enquanto o senhor a sua frente tomava sua mão e a beijava rapidamente._

_- Digo o mesmo para a sua __**festança**__ – Fugaku pareceu não poder deixar de acrescentar, recebendo uma pequena cotovelada nas costelas da sua esposa, que sussurrou "Querido!"_

_- Bem, senhor Fugaku, tenho certeza de que não está à altura das cerimônias que o senhor costuma freqüentar, mas continuo agradecido por terem levado o meu convite em consideração – sorriu, seu orgulho intocado._

_- De modo algum – Mikoto retribuiu o sorriso._

_- Ah, claro, o pequeno Sasuke, sempre agarrado no irmão, como era de se esperar... Como você está passando, Itachi?_

_O desejo de ver os outros membros da família desprendeu os olhos de Shisui do atípico casal que ainda se encontrava plantado no mesmo lugar em que aparecera, para as duas figuras que estavam um pouco mais abaixo._

_Focalizou primeiro uma pequena criança de cabelos rebeldes e cor de alcaçuz. Sua pele era tão pálida que chegava a ser doentio, e entravam em contraste espetacular com o rosto descorado. Tinha os olhos grandes, e de castas orbes negras. Ele fazia qualquer anjinho de Botticelli parecer uma gárgula._

_E ele estava agarrado à perna pertencente ao filho primogênito, que ocultava o olhar com óculos escuros e levava em mão um bastão cego._

Seu peito nu estava contíguo com o meu. Tão quente e tão macio. Fui derrubando-o na cama, beijando compulsivamente sua garganta, forçando-o a se deitar. Ouvi o baque provocado quando os óculos caíram ao chão, mas minha mente estava insensível a qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionada ao que estava acontecendo.

Ele também não pareceu se importar muito, visto que suas mãos apenas agarraram o meu cabelo quando sentiu as carícias descerem pelo corpo.

_E você nunca ouvirá  
O lobo chorar para a granulada lua azul_

_-_

_Não, não era uma garota, mas poderia se passar por uma. O estranho garoto repartiu seus lábios ao meio._

_- Obrigado por se preocupar, mas passo muito bem de saúde, senhor._

_- Ora vamos, não seja tão formal! – o outro agitou os braços com vigor – Conheço você desde que deu os primeiros passos!_

_- Um dos poucos momentos de independência que tive... Sim, bons tempos – meditou, fazendo todos se entreolharem ligeiramente._

_- Mãe, eu to com sono – o menor reclamou em um inesperado tom soprano. Fugaku fez uma careta de desgosto, como se o filho mais novo se mostrasse aquém dos padrões esperados._

_- Sim querido, nós já vamos para casa – Mikoto passou a mão pelo cabelo do menino – Só espere mais um pouco._

_Sasuke largou o irmão mais velho para abraçar as pernas eticamente juntas da mãe, enterrando a cabeça no meio delas. Mikoto levantou o filho nos braços, quando percebeu a ausência do mais velho, que Shisui também não havia notado._

_- Itachi! – ela o chamou nervosamente, há uns três metros adiante, batucando no chão. Ele parou e se virou._

_- Sim, mãe?_

_Ela mordeu o lábio, temendo o desacompanho do filho._

_- Há uma escada aí – ela disse por fim._

_Ele sorriu._

_- Eu sei._

_Virou-se e continuou a cutucar o chão com o bastão cego. Quando não tocou em nada ao chegar na pequena escadaria, corajosamente foi tateando com o pé no nada, até achar o pequeno degrau. Apoiando-se neste, repetiu o processo._

_Todos os convidados pararam de conversar para observar a pequena proeza daquele garoto incomum. Shisui percebeu que estava com a boca entreaberta de pasmo, e apressou-se a fechá-la. Itachi era, de longe, a prova encarnada de que tudo se pode superar._

Suas mãos tremiam ao percorrer o caminho de minha espinha, mas sua voz era carregada de paixão quando abriu a boca para falar.

- Shisui, Shisui, Shisui – ele entoou em meu ouvido, beijando minha têmpora em seguida.

Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, cuidadosamente, como se ele fosse tão delicado quanto uma pétala da flor mais aprazível que já tive o prazer de aspirar o perfume. Abaixei minha cabeça em direção à dele, beijando-o ternamente, adorando-o sem fazer qualquer esforço para isso. Era fácil amar.

Meus lábios fizeram o som de uma gananciosa sucção ao chuparem seu pescoço. Um murmúrio de súplica saiu de seus lábios, eufonia que implorava por maior intensidade, enaltecendo o momento de puro êxtase.

_Para se formos de pele  
Branca ou acobreada_

_-_

_- Por que você não vai lá conversar com ele? – a mãe de Shisui sugeriu amenamente para o seu filho, ao ver o deslumbramento quase esmagador com que seu garoto olhava para o outro, que acabara de atravessar a rua, arrancando uma salva de palmas dos convidados._

_- Ahn, não sei... quê? – franziu o cenho, parecendo ter voltado a realidade._

_- Ir falar com ele, meu filho. Você está quase perecendo nesse lugar – a mulher abriu um sorriso benevolente._

_- Claro, falar com ele – Shisui balbuciou, cogitando a ideia. Itachi parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que se admira de longe, e que se sente desconfortável quando tenta manter um diálogo descontraído. Mesmo assim, levantou-se de seu lugar, até mesmo o vento soprava em direção à rua vazia._

Ao me sentir beliscando suavemente a ponta de seus mamilos, Itachi se retorceu embaixo de minha anatomia, ofegando vapor ao lado de meu ouvido. Deslizei meus lábios na curva de seu pescoço, e o cheiro que ele exalava era maravilhoso. Inspirei profundamente, tentando identificar o aroma delicioso. Franzi levemente minha testa, formando uma pequena ruga de incerteza. Não tinha cheiro de colônia.

Todas as especulações que impulsivamente começaram a se formar em meu crânio oco explodiram em um átomo de segundo quando ele friccionou seu quadril contra o meu. De repente, eu estava impaciente, meu membro dormido pulsando.

_Precisarmos cantar  
Com todas as vozes da montanha_

_-_

_- Espero que você saiba que está deitado bem no quintal da minha casa – Shisui lhe disse quando chegou ao lado do corpo de Itachi, que estava repousando placidamente no gramado escurecido pela noite._

_- Oh – ele não pareceu desconfortável – Quer que eu saia?_

_- Nah, sinto-me honrado de ter escolhido o meu jardim para fugir daquele lugar – seu tom estava presunçoso. Itachi riu._

_- Bem, desculpe acabar com sua hipótese, mas eu escolhi aqui por acaso._

_- Sei disso – replicou, sentando-se em cima das finas lâminas da grama, observando o outro. Itachi tinha uma mão abaixo da cabeça e a outra estava esticada para cima, movendo-se de um jeito que sugeria que ele estava averiguando a densidade do ar._

_- O que você está fazendo? – Shisui só pode agüentar alguns segundos antes de não agüentar mais e ter de perguntar._

_- Sentindo o vento – murmurou Itachi._

_- Ah – foi sua resposta genial – Cegos julgam de uma maneira diferente dos outros, não é?_

_- Bem, não é como se eu fosse cego desde sempre – Itachi lhe explicou, pausadamente – Caiu o revelador de papel em cima dos meus olhos quando fui ver como se faziam fotos. Eu tinha sete._

_- Desculpe – Shisui pediu baixinho, mas Itachi o ouviu._

_- Não se desculpe. Para começar, a culpa não é sua. E ser cego não é tão ruim. Você descobre coisas que não era capaz de perceber quando enxergava apenas com os olhos._

_- "Enxergar apenas com os olhos", é? – Shisui repetiu, mirando intrigadamente seus tênis. Tentava imaginar como ver as coisas sem o uso dos olhos._

_- É. Eu posso estar usando estereótipo, mas há coisas que você não tem conhecimento quando é dependente da sua vista._

_- Tipo... Sentir a luz da lua na pele, por exemplo? – Shisui tentou adivinhar. Sentir a luz da lua em seu corpo era algo que ele não era capaz de ter consciência, mesmo se fechasse os olhos._

_Itachi sorriu, mas seu sorriso era triste._

_- Não é disso que estou falando. Há outras coisas que você "ganha" além dos sentidos aguçados por ter uma capacidade inexeqüível de ver._

_- Como o quê...? – Shisui pressionou, descontente. Ninguém gosta de se sentir estúpido, e aquela conversa o fazia estar tendo a sensação de ser ignorante._

_A mão de Itachi parou no ar. Imóvel._

_- Quantas cores tem o vento?_

Deslizei minha unha pela lateral de seu quadril, chegando à sua virilha e à protuberância coberta pela roupa íntima dele, arranhando levemente. Itachi deu um pulo em seu lugar.

Não pude evitar sorrir de forma maldosa, mas por sorte Itachi não podia vê-lo. Mesmo que eu quisesse ouvi-lo quase gritar o meu nome, queria também passar alguma sensação de segurança a ele, afinal, aquela não era só a minha primeira vez.

Deslizei sua cueca para baixo, fazendo-o se encolher. Vergonha, imaginei. Mas iríamos ver se ele iria ficar encabulado depois do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Sorri exatamente como antes – eu realmente estava erótico naquele dia.

Beijei a glande, e ele soube onde eu estava. Ele engoliu ar demais para os poucos dois pulmões que tinha, e suas mãos apunhalaram os lados do colchão.

Era bom meus pais terem saído; aquilo ia levar tempo.

_Precisarmos pintar com  
Todas as cores do vento._

_-_

_Shisui o encarou, meio pasmo. Itachi havia pronunciado aquela pergunta tão casualmente como se fosse comum o ar ser colorido. De repente, ele se tornou a coisa mais fora do normal que Shisui já havia encontrado._

_- Olha, eu tenho quase certeza absoluta de que o vento não tem cor – disse lentamente._

_Itachi suspirou, e então sua voz estava feroz._

_- Há __**tanta**__ coisa que vocês não sabem! Vocês estão presos a conceitos visíveis ou palpáveis para serem capazes de poder estabelecer fatos aleatórios ou decisões a base de evidências meramente análogas. Pense em todas as condenações injustas que os inocentes tiveram de tolerar quando a própria justiça cometia atos ilícitos! A nossa sociedade é __**defeituosa**__ – ele cuspiu a palavra._

_Shisui permaneceu em silêncio. Estava atordoado, claro, pela quantidade de informações, mas parte de sua mente estava refletida. Tentou ver do ponto de vista de Itachi, vendo que ele estava certo. Mas não "vendo" com os olhos, e sim com a razão._

_- Desculpe por despejar isso em você – ele inspirou profundamente, então soltou o ar, cansado, como se aquela conversa o tivesse envelhecido._

_- Então... será que posso supor a tonalidade invisível do ar com vossa rabugência? – perguntou Shisui com um toque de malícia._

_Um lindo sorriso desenhou-se dos lábios de Itachi._

O alto gemido de Itachi pareceu penetrar cada linha da casa. Seu corpo se convulsionou na cama, seus dedos dos pés se contorcendo no que obviamente era uma sensação que nunca havia experimentado. Passei meus braços em volta de onde localizava-se o fim de sua espinha dorsal, travando-os lá para que ele parasse de se mexer tanto – eu podia acabar machucando-o.

Senti o forte palpitar do membro em minha boca – comecei a sugar mansamente, mas mesmo assim uma lamúria saiu de sua garganta seca. Movi minha língua no sentido contrário, ciente da maneira maravilhosa que isso o fazia sentir.

Ele ofegou sonoramente, devagar, parecendo lutar para manter-se são. Ele se retorcia inquietamente na cama, gemendo cada vez mais alto, tornando-se quase consistente em minha boca.

- Nngh... P-Pare.. Aaah... – ele arqueou levemente as costas. Seu limite estava próximo.

Separei-me dele, lambendo divertidamente a glande erógena. Quase o senti trancar a pélvis.

_Como pode haver tantas coisas  
que você não saiba?_

_-_

_Deitou-se ao lado de Itachi, passando a observar as nuvens que passavam por cima das estrelas. Itachi tinha o rosto impassível, olhando inutilmente para o céu._

_- O que você sente? – ele perguntou com seu jeito heterogêneo, seu tom de voz tenro._

_Shisui fechou os olhos, procurando ouvir mais com o próprio corpo do que seus pensamentos. Pode sentir uma brisa morna soprar em suas maçãs do rosto._

_- O ar está quente... e abafado. Meio difícil de respirar – não é uma sensação agradável._

_- Depende do ponto de vista – Itachi assinalou, mas para o alívio de Shisui, seu tom não revelava frustração._

_- Depende do ponto de vista – concordou, com um sorriso no rosto._

_- O que mais?_

_- Hmm... – Shisui remoeu sua mente a procura de quaisquer outras palavras que descrevessem a sensação que era ter sua anatomia sendo esmagada pela atmosfera úmida de verão – Ah._

_- Sim? – perguntou Itachi educadamente._

_- Esse é o tipo de ar que se tem nas praias – percebeu de repente abrindo os olhos, como um estalo em sua mente._

_Itachi estendeu a mão que repousava ao lado de seu corpo e a girou uma vez no ar, como se tentasse pegar alguma parte sólida do nada. Quando falou, sua voz era desatada de emoção:_

_- E com qual cor você acha que o vento está pintado hoje? – sussurrou._

_Uma pequena ruga de concentração apareceu entre as sobrancelhas de Shisui, enquanto lembrava-se de uma praia que havia visto uma vez em certa viagem de carro. Lembrou-se do céu sem nuvem, dos guarda-sóis de estampa de fundo do oceano e o vasto mar que se estendia até o horizonte. Da paisagem melancólica que se tornava aos seus olhos ao vê-la sem uma pessoa sequer correndo na areia ou brincando na água._

_- Ahn... acho que é azul – mas a tonalidade de sua voz estava colorida de incerteza._

_Pelo que pareceu muito tempo Itachi ficou sem falar nada. Mas então sua cabeça caiu para o lado, de modo que Shisui pudesse ver claramente o movimento de seus lábios._

_- Você está atribuindo valor demais ao que você já sabe – ele sussurrou. O hálito fresco dele acariciou seu rosto e fez sua cabeça flutuar com tontura – Não irei dizer-lhe se estás errado, mas pense melhor... __**Por que**__ é azul?_

_Shisui fechou os olhos e pensou. Pensou como nunca pensara em sua vida, procurando nos tecidos de seu cérebro porque havia escolhido aquela cor e relembrando-se praia abatida que lembrou-se inicialmente._

_- Por que azul é uma cor triste, fria – ele murmurou, ainda sem enxergar o rosto de Itachi – Por que apesar de estar impossivelmente quente hoje à noite, talvez o "vento", ou a natureza esteja de luto por alguma coisa – abriu os olhos, mal acreditando que fora ele mesmo quem dissera aquelas palavras._

_Itachi tinha novamente o rosto voltado para cima. Ambas as mãos serviam de travesseiro para a sua cabeça._

_- Você ouviu o noticiário hoje de manhã? – perguntou._

_- Não – Shisui franziu o cenho, sem conseguir imaginar a conexão entre os dois assuntos – O que isso tem a ver?_

_- Eu quero dizer que doze campistas morreram carbonizados num incêndio que eles próprios provocaram – seu rosto estava desligado – trezentos hectares de mata foram completamente devastados. Acender várias fogueiras sem devidas precauções pode resultar em desastre._

_Shisui tinha o queixo caído, os olhos saltando das órbitas e a mente rodando em parafuso. Podia estar enlouquecendo, mas de algum modo pouco concreto, aquilo fazia certo sentido. Ele quase podia sentir o choro retido do céu._

_- Amanhã vai chover – Itachi continuou, não dando chance de o outro recuperar-se totalmente – Disseram na TV. A natureza vai estar praticamente ofegando por limpeza, então vai nos banhar com um perfume de cura. Novas árvores renascerão das cinzas deixadas hoje, igual à Fênix que surge novamente do pó de seu próprio corpo, cujas chamas de outrora brilhavam viciosamente como fogo._

_Como se morfina tivesse sido injetada em suas veias, o corpo de Shisui estava letárgico, suas costas sendo ferroadas por picadas indolores, formigando. Balançou fortemente a cabeça como se pudesse espantar a irresolução para fora dela._

_- Espera aí, você não pode ter-_

_- Claro que – cortou-o Itachi, fazendo um biquinho pensativo – eu havia pensado num tom mais forte, que representasse o sofrimento e o fogo, como o carmim, mas isso não faz a sua suposição errada. Então, acho que como resultante, temos o violeta._

_Itachi sorriu satisfeito, quase como se dando os parabéns por aquela conversa, quando ouviram um grito vindo da casa festiva. Eram suas mães, os chamando para partir._

Eu levantei-me e analisei o estado de Itachi. Ele parecia ter tido a alma arrancada do corpo, parecido a um boneco sem vida. A coloração de seus dedos estava passando de branca para roxa, e eu tive de tirar o agarre do colchão antes que ele quebrasse os dedos com o esforço.

- Itachi? – eu perguntei, vendo como ele reparou na descrença de minha voz.

Ele piscou, parecendo tentar sondar o ambiente.

- Ahn, quê? – ele aparentava vertigem, apesar de sua face estar visivelmente corada, mas ele _parecia_ saudável. Não, mais que saudável. Ele parecia radiante.

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei, medindo cada palavra com cuidado.

A minha descrença transferiu-se para o seu rosto.

- Não, espera: Olha a _pergunta_ que você me faz. Tu age como um vampiro que acabou de me violar com uma cópula oral e você me pergunta se eu estou _bem_?

Eu francamente não entendi o riso em sua voz.

- Nós ainda podemos parar, sabe – eu sugeri calmamente, tentando esconder o pânico que começava a se apoderar do meu ego.

- Você é _impossível_ – ele incrivelmente rolou os olhos, passando a mão pela testa, limpando o suor ali impregnado – Como se a gente pudesse parar agora.

- Isso foi um _não_? – pressionei.

- Só faça logo – seus olhos moveram-se para cima.

- Como desejar – murmurei. Passei meus braços por volta de suas costelas e o puxei para mim, abraçando-o, enquanto meu dedo indicador, cheio de décimas intenções, deslizou em direção à sua entrada.

Sua face se torceu, enquanto eu penetrava-lhe lentamente com um dedo. Apertou meu braço e soltou um gemido baixinho enquanto lentamente massageava o lugar, tentando relaxá-lo. Ele recostou a cabeça em meu ombro, sua respiração descompassada ventilando meu pescoço. Acompanhei meu primeiro dedo com mais um, mexendo em conjunto, num movimento contínuo de vai-e-vem. Eu podia senti-lo tentar me dar passagem, mas igualmente apertando-se como se fosse difícil tentar se manter acessível. Somei mais um dedo. Ele pressionou-se contra mim, o rosto corado pelo calor.

Pensei ter ouvido um estalo no andar de baixo e apurei meus ouvidos, tentando captar qualquer outro ruído. Olhei de esguelha para o rosto dele, buscando qualquer indício de que ele também havia notado o som, mas ele continuava com os olhos fortemente fechados, o rosto suado e a expressão quase torturada. Eu o estava fazendo esperar.

Então ele gemeu alto quando apertei um ponto erógeno dentro dele, e seu corpo arqueou para frente. Meu membro pulsou inquietamente, demandando satisfação, e eu tive de ceder. Se Itachi não havia percebido o ruído eu só podia supor que eu o havia imaginado, fruto da apreensão que eu sentia. Inegavelmente, eu estava começando a delirar.

Eu o apoiei na cabeceira da minha cama de solteiro, e ele se sentou sem objeções. Conduzi-me até a passagem já franqueada, começando a cobrar mais espaço. Itachi forçou-a a ficar dilatada, engolindo grandes bocados de ar. Apressado demais para ir me colocando aos poucos, entrei inteiramente dentro dele na primeira vez que o senti compelir-se.

O mundo parou por um segundo, e então começou a girar ao contrário.

Não conseguia achar uma explicação racional para o que aconteceu em seguida. Não uma que fizesse sentido.

Por um tempo eu senti meu quarto girar em volta de mim, meus ouvidos tinirem como sinos num som altamente trinado que fez meu cérebro doer. De repente, cada batida do meu coração parecia um soco e o término daquilo se tornou uma necessidade tão potente que parecia que eu fosse enlouquecer se não chegasse até lá.

Itachi não parecia estar em uma situação melhor do que a minha. Em fato, eu nem havia percebido suas fincadas nas minhas costas até que eu comecei a ter certa noção do mundo ao meu redor. Aquilo estava doendo minimamente em comparação com a aflição que eu estava causando a ele, isso era fácil de perceber pelo modo de como sua respiração disparou e seu corpo tremia adjacente ao meu. Enrolei seus cabelos soltos em meus dedos procurando me distrair enquanto ele se acalmava, tentando prestar atenção à minha própria anatomia, mas tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era as paredes de carne me prensando. Será que ele estava tão nervoso por causa de que o meu membro era _grande_ demais? Eu me entreolhei com aquele pensamento.

Por fim, ele suspirou e relaxou seu estado rígido. Eu não entendi exatamente aquilo – era algum tipo de consentimento? Experimentei ir para trás e depois para frente, lentamente. Meu corpo correspondeu mandando uma onda de calor que obliterava qualquer sinal de saúde mental que havia em mim, mas eu lutava contra ela porque se tinha uma coisa de que eu estava plenamente ciente era de quem estava em meus braços e porque eu devia me manter são.

Mas quando ele gemeu, não era um gemido de dor. Era um som de quase puro prazer, como se aquilo o deleitasse em alto grau. Não me permiti tornar negligente em relação àquilo – eu ainda estava preocupado com o simples fato de que sua estatura era significativamente menor do que a minha e eu poderia acabar por machucá-lo se não fosse com cuidado...

Mesmo assim, segurei suas coxas e estoquei mais adentro, tocando o fundo de seu corpo. Meu peito apertou-se assim como a entrada dele, mas segui investindo, meu sangue fervendo por debaixo da minha pele, enquanto eu incinerava por mais. As pernas dele balançavam com meu ritmo que apesar de eu tentar evitar, ia crescendo gradualmente. Itachi se convulsionava de excitação, gemendo fracamente.

Acelerei o compasso, fogo branco cegando minha visão, praticamente eclodindo de prazer, Itachi ecoando meus sentimentos, mas mais violentamente. Não demorou muito e ele arqueou as costas e senti um líquido ejaculado em meu abdômen, escorrendo por ali. Eu diminui a velocidade das estocadas, afundando naquele corpo e no prazer que ele me proporcionava, e acabei por me enterrar dentro dele, ali despejando o meu gozo. Ele gemeu junto comigo.

Tudo pareceu voltar ao normal... Na medida do possível. Havia alguns grilos orquestrando ao longe, produzindo um coaxar fraco. Meus olhos conseguiram focalizar o relógio.

- Você tem que ir para casa – eu percebi.

- Eu tenho? – ele perguntou, enquanto limpava o suor da testa. Suas palavras ficaram entoando em minha mente: ele tinha que ir?

- Bem, com toda a certeza eu não me importo se você dormisse aqui... – eu ponderei, enquanto eu saía lentamente de dentro dele – mas haverá pais que vão nos cobrar explicações, principalmente o seu.

- Acho que posso lidar com isso – ele bocejou, sua mão cobrindo seus lábios e seus olhos não reabriram – Em qualquer caso... tivemos uma pequena festinha de pijama...

Ele bocejou de novo e sua cabeça caiu em meu peito, suspirando pesadamente. Eu espiei a janela. Era púrpura, profunda, a noite lá fora. Eu sorri de como aquilo soava irônico – ela só era um pouco diferente da "nossa" cor, um matiz mais vivo e mágico do que o melancólico violeta. E eu estava de total acordo com a escuridão lá fora – _aquilo_ tudo havia sido algo mais. Bem, havia sido tudo.

Cingi-lhe com meus braços e fiz com que se deitasse em minha cama, por algum tipo de providência divina grande o suficiente para caber nós dois. Itachi ajustou-se melhor, encolhendo-se em uma posição fetal enquanto tendia a dormir. Achei meio prosaico o cobrir, o mundo era quente demais para qualquer proteção do cobertor. Assim sendo, eu me deitei ao lado dele, observando seu rosto adormecido durante alguns segundos antes de adormecer ao som de sua respiração.

_A mãe de Shisui e Mikoto estavam dialogando longamente na calçada em sinal de despedida, um Sasuke adormecido no colo de uma. Os homens da casa preferiam aguardar ansiosamente a uma distância segura um do outro, então os garotos teriam apenas um curto período de tempo._

_- Bem, acho que isso é um adeus, então._

_- Por ora – Itachi replicou silenciosamente. Apontou para a casa de Shisui – Aquela ali é a sua casa, não é? A minha fica logo no final da esquina._

_Como Itachi sabia de sua posição para poder indicar localizações Shisui não tinha a mínima ideia. Mas apenas saber que poderia continuar a ver aquele misterioso garoto fez seus lábios se curvarem para cima._

_- Então isso é um até logo – ele concluiu._

_- Sim – Itachi sorriu também._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de Shisui perguntar:_

_- Eu posso ver seus olhos?_

_Os lábios de Itachi se espremeram uma linha fina e dura, uma mudança abrupta de humor cercando sua face._

_- Outro dia – ele parecia estar adiando a pergunta, ou fugindo dela. Shisui não conseguia imaginar o motivo, e então uma mão suave tocou-lhe o ombro, e ele sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia._

_- Vamos para casa? – sua mão perguntou._

_Seu pai, agora percebendo que os "nos veremos de novo" chegavam ao final, apressou-se ao lado da mulher, Fugaku puxando Itachi para junto da família._

_- Tchau! – ele gritou, acenando enquanto era arrastado pela rua._

_- Até logo! – Shisui riu de volta, e ele pode ouvir a risada de Itachi desaparecendo na rua. Era bom mesmo que houvesse um "até logo"._

_O sussurro violeta do vento era prova daquilo._

Acordei de manhã – ou talvez de tarde, eu não sabia dizer – com o barulho do motor da máquina de lavar da vizinha que eu simplesmente detestava ter de despertador, mas que agora parecia combinar perfeitamente com a atmosfera, preenchendo o ar silencioso. O sol estava quente em minhas costas nuas, e eu ouvia outra respiração adormecida além da minha própria. Lentamente abri meus olhos, revelando a face dele, quase dourada na forte luz, parcialmente afundada em meu peito.

- Itachi?

Ele sequer se moveu.

- Itachiiii... – eu balancei seu ombro. Ele grunhiu e sua face deixou de ser vista completamente quando ele a afundou em meu tórax – É sério, eu não duvido que seu pai chame a FBI pra vir te buscar.

- Ele que venha – rosnou ele e enlaçou o meu pescoço, mantendo-os ali. Gostei da sensação que aquilo causou.

- É sério, não quero criar confusão para os meus pais – eu lhe disse.

Nenhum de nós estava preparado para a reação quanto à minhas palavras.

- DRO... – eu nem cheguei a terminar a palavra. Itachi me soltou automaticamente, enquanto eu saltava para fora da cama, catando minha calça.

- Ficarei agradecido se puder ao menos alcançar minhas roupas – sua voz estava dura de nervosismo.

- Oh – eu quase me acostumara com suas façanhas milagrosas para um cego que havia me esquecido que ele não podia enxergar. Colhi sua camisa de flanela e a calça social, que ele logo se pôs a vestir sem nada por baixo.

Eu quase arrombei a porta do meu quarto, tamanha era a minha pressa. Fui saltando a escada três degraus de cada vez enquanto Itachi tateava onde ela começava, como no dia em que ele desceu a pequena escadaria.

Agarrei a esfera decorativa inerente à coluna que marcava o fim do corrimão e girei meu corpo até ficar de frente com a porta aberta da cozinha e me deparei com o que eu temia ver:

- Bom dia filho – minha mãe me cumprimentou o usual sorriso afetivo que ela sempre teve, mas que agora parecia arranhar as minhas entranhas. Não ajudou muito quando Itachi apareceu logo depois, ainda tateando às cegas com a ponta dos pés.

- Para verificar se os pais estão em casa sai correndo feito um louco, mas agora, pra ajudar o amigo _cego_ a descer as escadas... – ele resmungou. Não havia reparado que ele botara os óculos.

- Shisui, como pôde? Venha querido, sente e coma alguma coisa – minha mãe ralhou comigo, mas prestei mais atenção à forma de como ela se referira a Itachi (_Que-ri-do_) do que ao significado da frase.

- Obrigado senhora mãe do Shisui, mas estou realmente sem fome... – claro, depois de tudo que acontecera na noite passada, eu nem queria saber de comida.

- Coma – minha mãe mudou subitamente de humor e negras nuvens de tempestade cobriram seu rosto. Ela fazia isso às vezes – quando alguém se recusava a comer a comida caseira dela.

Itachi também notou a alteração repentina na disposição de espírito da matriarca da casa.

- Ahn... então acho que um copo de leite... – ele cedeu.

- Certo – o rosto dela se iluminou outra vez, o sol rompendo das nuvens.

- Então... – meu pai descobriu o rosto encoberto pelo jornal entrega este manhã. A pele da face era macia e murcha, pés-de-galinha no canto dos olhos – resultantes dos anos de estresse como gerente do museu em que ele trabalhava, sem dúvida. Sua expressão rabugenta o fazia lembrar um velho pirata do alto mar – O que andaram fazendo lá em cima? Estavam tão quietinhos que pensei que estivessem discutindo a dívida nacional.

Eu nem consegui sorrir direito – meu rosto de contorceu no que evidentemente parecia uma careta de tensão – porque a situação em si era meio estranha. Meus pais adiavam a aula de educação sexual para quando eu tivesse "mais idade", apesar de dezessete anos já ser mais do que uma fase madura para ter aquele tipo de conversa. Imaginei como seria quando eles finalmente tivessem decidido que hora chegara e me obrigassem a ouvir todas as instruções e precauções que um jovem adolescente na puberdade deve tomar, quando eu já havia levado um menino de catorze anos para a minha cama.

Mas eu não parecia arrependido – nem ele, aliás. Seu sorriso era pequeno e descontraído. Então como eu me sentia? Alegre? Ou _radiante _estava mais perto da verdade? Isso não fazia nenhum sentido.

- Você podia nos ter dado um aviso, garoto – meu pai grunhiu, acusando-o com os olhos, apesar disso não ser um método de ameaça muito efetivo quando se tratava do garoto ao meu lado.

- Ah, por que você não culpa o seu filho? Foi ele quem insistiu para eu vir – ele apontou para mim, deduzindo pelo som da minha respiração.

Eu o olhei estupefato para seu rostinho alegre, esperando explicações – mas obtive tanto sucesso quando meu pai. Eu somente o havia convidado para jantar, que no final, nem foi cogitado, pois o próprio Itachi fora o meu lanche da noite.

Era assim que você ficava depois de transar pela primeira vez? Malicioso até no cerne da carne?

- Ah, bom. Foi bom você ter vindo para cá, de qualquer jeito. Me lembro até hoje de quando foi comigo e a mãe do seu namorado. Você se lembra, querida?

- Me recordo de cada momento. Foi horrível – ela gemeu – Estávamos em uma excursão escolar e enlouquecendo de tanta monotonia. Tivemos sexo na sua pequena tendinha, e a grama espetava – o canto de seus lábios decaíram ao lembrar-se de memórias tão obscuras que as minhas calças encurtaram só de tentar imaginar a cena.

Eu sentia minha mandíbula pender molemente e as sobrancelhas de Itachi subirem tanto que chegavam para fora dos óculos escuros.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio mortal.

- Ainda vai querer o leite? – minha mãe perguntou educadamente.

- Arrã – foi tudo o que ele disse, a voz instável.

_Qual era o problema deles?_ Era algum tipo de vingança por não ter esperado eles me instruírem primeiro? Ou era porque ficaram decepcionados por não ter sido com uma garota?

Fiz carranca para o meu pai. Pensei que fôssemos simpatizantes.

- Então, quando seu pai estava mais domado, experimentamos novamente, só que dessa vez, na casa de meus pais – minha mão continuou, servindo leite num copo que eu gostava de usar por ter uma alça que o fazia parecer um barril de chop. E ela havia falado _seu pai_. Sem dúvidas, era um castigo divino dos supervisores domésticos caindo sobre o meu ser.

- Vocês podem despejar isso em cima de mim numa hora onde não corramos o risco de vomitar? – eu questionei, enfadado. Itachi espremia os lábios para o leite sobre a mesa como se duvidasse que pudesse tomá-lo sem sofrer vertigem.

- Vai nos apresentar seu namorado? – meu pai indagou.

Eu joguei os braços para o alto frustradamente, e depois os deixei cair molemente ao lado do meu corpo. Endireitei-me na cadeira e o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Pai, mãe, este é o Itachi, o garoto que me impediu de cometer suicídio naquela reunião satânica que vocês chamam de _festa_. Itachi, esses são meus pais, que você já teve o desprazer de conviver esta manhã. Agora estamos eticamente apresentados, dá para pararem com isso?

Meus pais se olharam e sorriram um para outro.

- E vocês estão mesmo namorando? – minha mãe perguntou, quase ansiosa, como se esperasse que disséssemos aquilo em voz alta.

- Se Shisui me aceitar como conjugue, então acho que sim – disse-lhe Itachi, sua mão movendo-se para ficar em cima da minha. Eu rolei os olhos para ele e aceitei o gesto, entrelaçando meus dedos nos dele.

- Claro que aceito.

Meu pai ergueu os braços exatamente como eu fizera antes, mas os manteve lá, enquanto rosnava "Aleluia" e minha mãe se materializou do nosso lado, nos esmagando num cruel abraço de urso.

- Você disse, você disse... – ela ficou entoando, várias camadas de felicidade pareciam desatar de seu corpo e ficarem ondulando no ar.

- Argh mãe, pára! – minha voz saiu estrangulada – Qual é o problema de vocês? É tudo por causa de que eu transei com um garoto?

- Ah querido, claro que não. Sempre soubemos que você não tinha atração por garotas, apenas nos preocupávamos de que talvez não fosse correspondido. – grandes e gordas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, e eu me senti um pouco desconfortável com aquilo, apesar de ter conhecimento do frágil estado emocional de minha mãe. Ela entrava em total e completo estado de regozijo sem esforço algum – Claro que... – a expressão dela esmaeceu um pouco – não esperávamos que você trouxesse o Itachi-kun com essa idade para casa. Pensamos que fosse esperar um pouco mais.

Ah, então ela sabia que eu já havia me enamorado por ele. Não há nada que se possa esconder de uma mãe, e de qualquer jeito, elas detestam segredos, a não ser que estejam envolvidas neles.

- Na verdade, eu já estou na idade em que se perde a virgindade – objetou Itachi, a voz semi-sufocada pelo robusto braço da minha cercando seu pescoço. Percebendo isso ela finalmente nos soltou.

- Essas crianças de hoje... – meu pai grunhiu, voltando sua atenção ao jornal – cada dia mais precoces. Na minha época não havia esses negócios, como seus sexos prematuros, suas músicas barulhentas, e sua internet, e seus Sony Playstation, e suas lâmpadas ativadas por voz, e suas calças de couro, e sua inseminação artificial...

Apertei a mão de Itachi e ele soube exatamente o que havia em minha cabeça. Minha mãe havia se virado para pegar o bolo no forno, então nos levantamos lentamente sem fazer barulho no linóleo, e eu o guiei para fora da cozinha.

O ar fresco tocou meu rosto quando saí de casa. Ainda de mãos dadas, o levei para o jardim. Deitamos em cima do verde da grama exatamente como no dia em que nos conhecemos. Ele recostou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Eu gosto do seu jardim – ele comentou casualmente. Eu ainda podia ouvir meu pai citando coisas que ele reprovava na nova sociedade juvenil, como discos Blu-Ray, física nuclear e .

- É mesmo? – perguntei baixinho. Perguntava-me o porquê – Talvez, quando meus pais ficarem senis e forem para um asilo, talvez possamos ficar com ela.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um minuto.

- Você está me convidando para morar com você? – ele sibilou.

- Entenda como quiser – eu dei de ombros. Já tinha idade o suficiente para fazermos planos para o futuro.

Ele hesitou.

- Huh. Acho que sim. Huh. Namorados. E eu pensando que ia morrer virgem.

- Virgem talvez, mas não sozinho.

- Aposto que você vai se cansar de mim logo. Eu sou um saco em casa, um empecilho pra cuidar – ele suspirou pesadamente, desanimando.

- Bem, – eu disse – eu com certeza não sou a sua mãe, mas como seu parceiro, acho que tenho a obrigação de te socorrer, mas só quando o necessário.

Ele riu fracamente. – Acho que posso lidar com isso.

- Ah, e é claro que você terá que fazer um reconhecimento territorial, se não se importar.

- Eu não me importo – ele disse rapidamente.

- Eu achei que não – malícia em minha voz.

Ele ficou em silêncio novamente. A brisa balançava alguns fios de cabelo meus e passei-me a me concentrar neles, até que Itachi começou a cantarolar baixinho.

_- Hai sentito mai pregare un lupo verso il blu?_

_Che sai tu della lince, che ne sai?_

_Sai cantare como cantan le montagne?_

_Pitturare con il vento i suoi color_

_Riscoprendo um po' d'amore nel tuo cuor._

- Não sabia que você falava italiano – eu me admirei. Ele não tinha traços desse povo em suas feições.

- Não sei. É uma música que minha avó cantava para nós, e ela falava fluentemente. É uma língua tão linda – mas eu não pude aprender.

- Cantava para _nós_? – perguntei.

- Para mim e para o Sasuke.

- Ah.

Ele continuou zumbindo baixinho.

- Você quer ir para a Itália na nossa lua-de-mel?

- É uma opção.

Ele se virou, tirou os óculos e ergueu as pálpebras, suas pupilas de algodão molhado mais claras no sol ofuscante daquele dia de verão. Ele se aproximou lentamente da minha boca, e meu corpo esquentou em resposta.

- Itália, então? – ele sussurrou. Seu hálito quente parecia me puxar para frente, e somente olhar para sua boca fazia toda a extensão de meus lábios palpitar em antecipação.

- Itália, então – eu murmurei em resposta, me aproximando de seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos por instinto, esperando, _me convidando_. Toquei bem de leve neles, esfregando um pouco para depois começar lentamente a reparti-los com a minha língua.

- _...e seu Quentin Tarantino, e seus elevadores, e suas tevês de plasma, e seus gibis da Marvel, e seus telecines, e seus... EI, CADÊ AQUELE MOLEQUE?!_

**N/A:** Eu definitivamente não sei criar finais.

OI CRIANÇAS! Eu sei, essa história ficou meio nonsense, principalmente por causa das "cores do vento", mas prometo explicar tudinho.

Tudo começou no cinema, quando eu e a Coraline estávamos assistindo (jogando pipoca para o alto e tentar comer) Rodside Romeo no cinema, e tinha uma menininha de uns sete aninhos com óculos escuros e um bastão cego no banco da frente. Então meu cérebro começou a trabalhar muito rápido – o que resultou em alterações emocionais no geniozinho difícil da Coraline e refrigerante derramado. Anyway, quando o filme finalmente acabou – Tchuu Lêêê Naaaaa ~ – e as luzes acenderam, olhei de esguelha para o rosto dela e ela tinha uma cara de /I'msointoDisney que a história toda se formou toda na minha cabeça.

Foi realmente difícil de fazer essa fic, não vou mentir. Primeiro, nunca vi os olhos de uma pessoa cega, só em _O Demolidor_, e os "algodões molhados" foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer. Depois, toda aquela história de que os cegos enxergam o mundo melhor do que nós, fez minha mente entrar em estado de intumescimento e quase irromper pelas minhas orelhas, o que definitivamente não iria agradar às pessoas sentadas no meu lado. Escolhi a música da Pocahontas porque era quase a mesma coisa que eu havia pensado, de ver a Terra com outros olhos. Eu mesma tentei traduzir, e algumas coisa ficaram meio sem se encaixar, como "a granulada lua azul", que seria "the blue corn moon". Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com as crateras, não pergunte.

E por último, esse foi meu primeiro lemon. Eu tava com vontade de escrever um Shisui x Itachi, porque eu só li "O Beijo de Judas" (presente de Prii O. para Jaana A.) desse couple em português. _Francamente._ E espero ter passado no teste para escrever a putaria na fic da Danie. Espero ter sido aprovada, marida.

**E **_**ai**_** de quem favoritar sem comentar (Obrigada Hee S2).**


End file.
